Racimo de mundus
by Darker201
Summary: Gritar, golpear, odiar, maldecir, el tiempo, humanos ¿Por qué existe la tentación? No, desorden, injusticia esperanza. Mano de una llama, quema, congela, si, odiar ¿Rescatar? Recordar


— No comprendo…—Un tono femenino tenue casi susurrado a fue lo suficiente como para hacer sorprender a la persona que se encontraba en frente.

La sorpresa que sintió la el hombre fue solo instantáneo puesto que sonrió con tranquilidad mientras que levantaba una mano hacia la dirección de la mujer, la sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro del hombre no fue vacilante en ningún momento, acaricio cuidadosamente la mejilla de la mujer mientras que acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que se caían en su rostro tapando sus ojos.

Ante aquella acción la mujer sintió un ardor en su rostro ¿Por qué ella sentía tanto pesar?

Cierto…

El olor a carne quemada inundo nuevamente sus sentidos mientras que aun podía sentí su piel caliente, la mujer solo mordió su labio mientras que levantaba la mano derecha poniéndola encima de la mano que se encontraba en la mejilla de esta.

— ¿Porque llorar? —el tono tranquilo del hombre no hizo más que provocar más lagrimas de la persona, eso hizo el hombre cambiara su expresión a una preocupada mientras que llevaba la mano que tenia sobre la mejilla de la chica hacia su frente, queriendo saber si su temperatura no se había incrementada, al momento de sentir como no había pasado aquello, el hombre frunció el ceño.

En cuanto a la mujer dejo salir un grito desgarrador mientras que se pegaba contra el pecho del hombre dejando caer su peso de lleno sobre este, dado que ambos estaban de rodillas un frente a otro solo provoco que el hombre casi perdiera el equilibrio, más logro mantener su posición mientras que abría los ojos de sorpresa.

La mujer se detuvo momentáneamente, mientras que lo único que fue audible en aquel instante fue el del fuego consumir lo que encontraba a su paso, al mismo instante en que colapsaban algunas estructuras debido al daño provocado por este.

Pero nada de eso parecía importarle al hombre quien solo se limito a seguir consolando a la mujer.

—perdón…—apenas fue posible distinguir las palabras de la mujer debido a la interrupción continua del intento de recuperar el aliento.

Aquellas palabras desolaron al hombre el cual apretó los dientes reteniéndose mientras que inhalaba para luego exhalar con pesadez.

—No fue tu culpa, yo fui idiota, no debí hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que hice, fue mi error por lo tanto…—el hombre no parecía poder completar las palabras, se detuvo en aquel momento mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y llevaba más cerca de su ser a la chica—No llores Xenovia—al momento de pronunciar el nombre, la persona no pudo aguantar más lagrimas empezaron a circular de sus ojos mientras que apretaba la mandíbula.

La peli azul al escuchar ser llamada una vez más por el hombre que la sostenía detuvo su llanto mientras que abrazaba desesperadamente al hombre. Ella sintió como el calor parecía consumirla, pero no fue hasta que escucho algo resquebrajarse que pudo asimilar la situación desde otro punto de vista.

La mano que la peli azul sostenía y se encontraba en su mejilla se rompió, ella contuvo el aliento mientras giraba sus ojos lentamente hacia la mano, viendo como esta tenia hendiduras dejando ver debajo de la piel algo parecido al cristal verde.

— Pensar que después de tanto tiempo usando el mismo poder me rompería…realmente soy un idiota como dijiste —el tono de burla del hombre hizo que la Xenovia lo viera, el se encontraba sonriendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en la cara de la peli azul mientras que podía escuchar como pequeños cristales se desprendían de la mano, como si se cayera a pedazos.

—eres un idiota, mi idiota…mi Issei…—Xenovia levanto la cabeza mientras que apoyaba su frente contra la del castaño, ambos se sonrieron mientras que casi la mayor parte de su alrededor se encontraba en llamas o de color negro por la carencia de posibilidad de combustión.

—Si…este idiota lo hizo otra vez—el tono juguetón del castaño hizo que la sonrisa de peli azul se agrandara mientras cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad, la poca que le quedaba.

Otro sonido de astillas explotando fue audible, esta vez de parte de la espalda del castaño, este se encontraba sin camisa además de que su espalda estaba totalmente carbonizada, pero de igual manera, debajo de aquella capa negra de carne quemada y hollín, era posible apreciar el mismo cristal verde brillante que se encontraba en su brazo resquebrajado.

Más hendiduras se esparcieron por el cuerpo del castaño, más no parecía sentir nada.

—Te estás cayendo a pedazos—el tono de voz tranquilo de la peli azul hizo que Issei la apartara para poder verla, el sonrió, él siempre sonreía a ella.

—No es mi culpa Xen-chan, sabes que no podre resistir, además no fue tu culpa que esto pasara, no sabías que era una trampa, además, no podía dejar que la única ancla a mi realidad se rompiera—a cada palabra el tono de Issei se iba rompiendo, pero su sonrisa no se iba, a pesar de que las lagrimas salían de los ojos del castaño, este no se rindió en dar muestra que aun a pesar de todo, él seguía estado feliz de que la peli azul estuviera a su lado.

—Lo sé…curioso, después de que las demás fueran…—trago un momento Xenovia para poder recobrar el aliento para poder completar lo que tenía que decir—las demás murieran me dije a mi misma que no haría nada, pero al final…fue todo lo contrario—Xenovia llevo sus manos a su cuerpo mientras que se abrazaba a sí misma.

A ella le dolía, primero fue Akeno, luego Rias, seguida de Koneko y Ravel, solo para que Rossweisse también cayera, cada una fue atrapada en un momento que no pudo oponer resistencia, eso solo fue el comienzo, al cabo de años de todas las mujeres de las cuales se relaciono el castaño solo una quedo en pie, Xenovia.

La rabia, furia, impotencia, desolación, amargura, odio e impotencia desde aquello fue el pan de cada día para Issei, él no lo soportaba, siempre alguien que amaba caía, pero no fue solo eso sino que parecía que el mundo que se creó alrededor del castaño se iba resquebrajando de la misma manera en la cual su cuerpo se fragmentaba en aquel instante. Pero él ángel que le saco del infierno auto impuesto que se impuso ahora mismo se encontraba, o, mejor dicho, aquel infierno auto impuesto que intento negar que estaba.

Pero fue tarde, tarde para pensar con claridad.

Xenovia cerró los ojos mientras que las lágrimas salían sin césar, los gritos se apaciguaron ante la mirada tierna y calmada de Issei, fue entonces que la mujer de cabello azul lo sintió.

El sueño, fue raro ¿Era por llorar tanto?

La melodiosa risa del hombre que la seguía sosteniendo hizo que cerrara con más tranquilidad los ojos, Issei estaría bien, él siempre lo estaba, Xenovia lo había visto volver de estados más desastrosos que aquel en el cual se encontraba ahora el castaño. Si, cuando ella despertase, seguiría lo mismo, la tranquilidad de ambos.

Issei lo vio, sonrió mientras que aquel ángel de cabello azul cerraba los ojos, se rio en voz baja mientras que observo el rostro de Xenovia, ella no lo sabía, era mejor así ¿Vivir en la ignorancia genera felicidad?

― _Issei, escuchaste las nuevas, Rossweisse por fin están embarazadas ¡Fue la primera! ―Un tono cantarín sonó mientras que la felicidad desbordante en aquella voz fue escuchada. _

Issei observo la escena frente a sus ojos ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué de todos los momentos tenía que vivir el pasado ahora?

_Sin saber cómo reacción ante las palabras tan animadas de Asia, Issei solo levanto la vista en medio shock mientras que observo a Rossweisse que estaba con el rostro totalmente rojo mientras que apartaba la mirada, pero bien, había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que la mujer de pelo plateado tocaba su vientre._

Issei no reacciono ante aquello, quería llorara ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? No era justo, no importase cuanto repita el mismo momento, siempre era el mismo.

Abrazando con más fuerza a Xenovia dejo caer por primera vez las lágrimas que guardo, el aliento de la mujer se había detenido, Issei lo supo, a pesar de todo, a pesar del poder, a pesar de tanto esfuerzo.

El brazo del castaño cayó al suelo mientras que este se volvía polvo, Xenovia caía al suelo mientras que los ojos de Issei se abrían, no podía sujetarla, los dedos de la otra mano había sido desechos permitiendo la caída al suelo de la mujer.

Issei tenía la boca abierta mientras que tocaba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer mientras que no podía subirla, sus brazos estaban idos.

― _Sé que puede que no te guste, pero, intento…lo que puedo…no supe como reaccionarias, por lo cual yo no lo dije…pero… _―_Las palabras de Rossweisse fueron cortadas por un Issei feliz que la levanto por debajo de los hombros e hizo que dieran vueltas._

_Felicidad._

― Tu no…sé que pasaría, pero tú no, ya no tengo nada…tu no…―golpeando el pecho de la mujer de cabello azul con la cabeza Issei lloraba, dolía, como nunca, justo en momento que parecía que iban a vivir felicidad por fin, justo cuando de todos los momentos, Xenovia por fin pudo empezar para concebirle un hijo, la felicidad reemplazando la primera baja.

Una cabeza cortada en plata junto con un vientre apuñalado.

Un alarido se escuchó mientras que Issei grito, no podía sujetarla, no podía calentarla ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Xenovia se despierte? Ella iba a estar triste.

Fue allí, que el mundo para Issei, se ilumino.

Fue instantáneo, lo único que el castaño pudo sentir fue dolor en todo su cuerpo, las partes que se estaban deshaciendo de su cuerpo se rompieron, ambos brazos quedaron fuera mientras que ahora su espalda estaba agrietada.

Lo único que quedaba eran aquellos pantalones de vestir negro junto con los zapatos que alguna vez uso.

El cabello castaño que hace unos momentos estaba en una cola de cabello aun respetable, cayo la mitad mientras que una parte seguía atada.

Abriendo los ojos con pesar Issei tocio, por la explosión había terminado en un lugar lejano de las llamas perpetuas, había flores, ha, las flores que cultivo con ella. Otra bocanada de sangre fue audible mientras que tiño las flores blancas en un tono carmesí. Su cuerpo ya no daba.

― Emperador rojo a la vista, solicito intervención y apoyo de la unidad cero ―Issei movió sus ojos hacia la voz que sonaba cerca, ha, un grupo de caza humano, Ho, la razón por la cual sufrió.

Humanos, los más débiles en términos de poder puro en cuanto a especie, claro, si uno deja de lado la tecnología.

Issei apretó los dientes, si lo cazaban, ya no tenía sentido, no había mundo del cual cuidar.

Cuando los demás seres sobre naturales supieron que los humanos mandaron un comunicado que darían su caza fue todo risas, tan gracioso que el mismo se rio de aquel intento necio de los humanos por querer quitar todo lo que no conocen.

No los juzgaría, el mismo había sido así.

Levantando la cabeza la planto nuevamente en el suelo mientras que la usaba como medio para ponerse de pie.

Los humanos no fueron tomados en serio, no hasta que trajeron la cabeza del gran rojo como premio.

Todo un culpable lamentable. La sangre salió por la boca de Issei dejando a sus dientes teñidos de rojo mientras que se ponía de pie.

Ophis con la esperanza de poder lidiar con el gran rojo dio la información y recursos a los humanos, una pena que ella no logro ver el momento de la caída del gran rojo, no cuando ella fue el catalizador de sus armas.

Armas cero, simbolizadas con una la letra o tachada en medio, curioso, todo aquello.

Cientos.

No, miles de soldados de alto rango venían por él.

Quizá era tiempo de rendirse, de dejar todo e ir para lo que sea que fuese la otra vida ¿Estaría su hijo y Rossweisse esperándolo? Una risa muerta sonó mientras que los ojos de Issei iban a cualquier lado.

Exploradores humanos, suficientemente veloces, o mejor dicho con armaduras suficientemente veloces como para forzarlo para correr un poco, aquel explorador observo al hombre de pie en aquel campo de flores.

Sin brazos, lesiones por todos lados y su cuerpo fragmentado, de todos, no espero que aquel ser denominado el más fuerte vivo hubiera usado aquel suero de fortificación lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se marchite así.

Azazel lo había hecho como último recurso. El explorador bajo la máscara de metal aun recordaba lo que fue cazar a aquel caído, aquella mitad del mundo, aún estaba siendo arreglada para ser poblada.

Pero no importaba, solo quedaba un ser que podía desafiar, la esclavitud fue algo que era normal ahora.

No solo los esclavos normales, sino el más importante hasta la fecha.

Dio un suspiro mientras que escucho a sus superiores llegar, era curioso, como las armas de fuego hechas de dragón sintético eran suficiente para herirlos.

Issei observo como todos llegan, no quería moverse, Ddraig no estaba presente desde aquella vez que se sobre exigió ¿A quién odiar? Xenovia estaba muerta, todo lo que quiso estaba muerto, pero, matar a todo lo que vivía no era algo lo cual serviría, nunca fue el malo, el idealismo del héroe.

El castaño se rio en voz baja mientras que enfocaba su vista en la cantidad de magia más fuerte presente.

Unidad cero, o unidad Ophis, era curioso como lograron los humanos llegar hasta este punto de tecnología.

― Emperador rojo ―Una voz sonó mientras que Issei alzo la ceja, no creyó que lo llamaran por su nombre.

Aquella armadura humanoide de seis metros estaba parada frente a él, la única cosa que verdaderamente podía matarlo, la serie en masa que se encargó de asesinar al gran rojo. Totalmente estilizado y pintado de un color negro la armadura canto en orgullo.

― Se le dará la opción de vivir como esclavo o ser ejecutado aquí, así que responda para afirmar o cállese para negar ―Issei estaba curioso oye, oye ¿Enserio pensaban que se dejaría esclavizar?

No hubo movimientos, nadie acciono mientras que de parte de la serie cero fue dada la respuesta.

Ejecución.

No importaba. De igual manera.

Como siempre, solo los humanos podían vivir al parecer, criaturas débiles que con el paso del tiempo se hacen fuerte.

― Una pena, tener como esclavo a alguien de tu nivel seria el prestigio del mundo, al igual que aquella niña de cabello plateado―Una de las armaduras canto mientras que alzaba en alto una lanza negra, más parecida a una aguja.

¿Niña con cabello plateado?

― _Rossweisse…fue asesinada, pero tú hijo, si bien se supone que lo que estaba en su vientre podría ser él, nunca se supo ¿Era una niña verdad? Me hubiera gustado escuchar que me llamasen tío _―_La voz de Azazel sonó con pesar, Issei solo podía llorar mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sofás, Rossweisse, y su primera hija._

― ¿Niña de cabello plateado? ―fue raro, el explorador retrocedió, aquel hombre de serie cero, hablo más, lo que había hace unos momentos fue una persona que quería ser asesinada, ahora.

― Cierto, uno de los buenos secretos, pero siendo que vas a morir ¿Qué más da? Una niña de cabello plateado sin nombre sacada de su madre para ser objeto de investigación y luego pasar a ser una esclava en la producción de magia, maldita sea, si aceptabas la magia que podría producir sería suficiente para competir contra una de las grandes industrias, pero bueno- ―Fue simple para el hombre, su traje reaccionó por él, el pie de Issei fue arremetido para golpear al hombre.

¿Qué era esto?

Issei no le importo, aquella posibilidad, aquella muestra de vida, aquello por lo cual luchar, el anillo de boda de Xenovia que había caído hacía tiempo de sus dedos vino a la mente.

¿Algo por lo cual luchar?

― _Imagina cuando nos llame papi y mami _―_tan alegre, tan feliz, tan codiciosa del futuro, pero aquello, fue lo que Xenovia quería._

La patada alta que fue detenida por la armadura, le dio la estabilidad para girar sobre si y golpear el casco del hombre.

Los ojos bajo la armadura se abrieron, aquella, era su primera misión, debía brillar, debía ser alguien para la sociedad, entonces ¿Por qué el mundo daba vueltas así?

El cuello de la armadura giro, y giro en el área del cuello mientras que la cabeza bajo aquel armazón quedo salida por causa de aquello.

― El novato murió, bueno, lo calculado ―Una voz femenina sonó bajo una de las armaduras, a diferencia del recién caído, las ocho figuras restantes se posicionaron.

Aumento.

Uno de los armados corrió con todo a la izquierda de Issei, el viento se rompió mientras que este fragmento el suelo a su mismo tiempo, un ataque como este, sería un suicidio en condiciones donde una vez el emperador rojo estuvo en su epitome de poder, pero hora.

Issei levanto una pierna en alto mientras que detenía aquel golpe, un zumbido se escuchó mientras que los ojos de Issei se inyectaron de sangre mientras que el aumento venia, una pena que su cuerpo no respondiera.

Golpe directo.

El ante brazo del traje se inflo para luego dejar Salir una cantidad ridícula de humo, contactando con el torso del emperador rojo, la mujer sonrió mientras que este salía volando para ser esperado por el siguiente armado.

Aumento.

En pleno vuelvo la tercera armadura levanto la pierna mientras que dejo caer en un golpe de hacha hacia el castaño.

La fricción del movimiento quemo el aire por unos instantes mientras que Issei tenía una cara enojada, cayó al suelo con fuerza fragmentándolo y dejando un cráter, pero no se detuvo allí, los alrededores del lugar, fueron completamente resquebrajados mientras que se hundían.

Aumento.

Promoción.

― ¿Ya reanimaron al novato? ―una de las armaduras hablo mientras que observo a otra.

Un ruido de respiración hiperventilada sonó mientras que el hombre del cuello torcido tomaba su cuello en el traje y lo rascaba como si pudiera mitigar el dolor.

― Pensar que ahora el mismo traje puede restaurar al usuario con tal de que su cerebro no se encuentre destrozado…―la voz femenina hablo mientras que la armadura soltó vapor por lo que sería la boca.

Girando su cuello vio lo que no espero, el emperador de pie mientras que una armadura carmesí lo cubría.

No era bueno.

El nivel de peligro que indicaba su traje aumento, no, se disparó.

Mirando fijamente al mismo del primer movimiento ofensivo, ambos asintieron.

Fue simple, el emperador sin brazos no era una amenaza como la que debía ser, a pesar de la armadura que creció en las piernas y se extendía por la espalda del hombre, aún seguía siendo un lisiado.

Un zumbido, uno de los principales, rompió una vez más las barreras de velocidad para preparase para golpear al hombre que seguía de pie.

Posicionándose para recibir al emperador rojo, espero, más, a pesar de la explosión, no fue posible de sentir algo que se acercaba.

La mujer trago mientras que el humo se fue, los visores del traje lo mostraron.


End file.
